Pherey Biggsby
Pherey Biggsby is a female halfling fighter and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Pherey Biggsby was a member of the Joined of Yotia. She helped the Joined of Vesper free the Penderghast family from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Background Pherey is from a small fishing hamlet south of Rivershire. She was never especially good at fishing but growing up on stories of the amazing Eddie Drezzen, she wanted to be a famed warrior like him. When she was old enough she went to Roadshire to join the Drezzen's Destroyers. She was a poor rider and untried with weapons or armor and was about to be sent away but she had caught the eye of a veteran Destroyer named Griffo Clayhand. Griffo was impressed by the effort she put in and believed she had the spirit needed. He intervened, stating that the skills could be trained and that she would learn. Under Griffo's mentorship Pherey was accepted and trained to ride and fight eventually becoming a full fledged destroyer. Disaster struck one day while they were out on patrol though. While patrolling the border with the Bandit Woods her patrol, which was led by Griffo, had camped for the night. She was awakened by a commotion and found a vampire had taken down Griffo and was feeding on one of her sleeping comrades. She sounded the alarm and the vampire fled, but there was nothing that could be done for Griffo. Pherey felt she let Griffo down somehow and vowed to slay the vampire that killed him. She'd gotten a good look in the light of the campfire and felt she would recognize him if she ever saw him again. Pherey left the Drezzen's Destroyers and left the Shires to hunt down the creature that slew her mentor. Pherey spent the next year or so looking for signs of the creature in the Bandit Woods and southern Hibbon but an unexpected flash of light derailed her plans. The Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159 Pherey was riding through Hibbon when she experienced a brief flash of light and suddenly found herself lying on the ground in the estate of Nuqwell, hundreds of miles away and strangely linked to six others. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Mantirandaubelle and Vigga Copperbrow suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter Penderghast had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantirandaubelle and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safehouse by Sumnim. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediatley. Pherey was immediately willing to help but many of the rest of the Joined of Yotia were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. Resolution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderick, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penergasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected and a rescue planned, which Pherey volunteered to assist with. Jailbreak and Betrayal On the 25th of Lion, 1159 Pherey, along with Mantirandaubelle and Aynad accompanied the Joined of Vesper, into the dungeons of Castle Finarte through the sewers. Unfortunately the night of the 24th Joane, snuck out of Sumnim's safehouse and went to the Crown, looking to turn in the Joined of Vesper, the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as those in the city who were helping them. She demanded a large reward for her efforts, as well as a way to be severed from Yotia and return to her life as normal. The crown organized a raid on the safehouse as well as the arrest of Dillman, Sumnim, Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Klaron Shatterstone and then murdered Joane, destroying the portion of Yotia's avatar linked to her. The plan called for Pherey, Aynad and Mantirandaubelle to guard the secret entrance from the sewers to the dungeon to ensure no sewer dwelling monster cut off their escape. However, while they were guarding the escape, the trio began to experience the pain of the attacks that Mane, Walter and Vigga were suffering. Pherey went into the dungeon to warn the Joined of Vesper that the other Joined of Yotia were under attack. While she was up there, a group of watchmen and jailers led by Dame Annill DeWard and Duke Geoffry Ravenut, tipped off by Joane, entered the dungeon. Pherey fought alongside Edella Montfort, and Briac Youngblood holding the line of soldiers back, helped greatly by spell support from Froderik Penderghast. Once all of the Penderghasts and the Joined of Vesper had escaped, they too fled the dungeon back into the sewers. While fleeing through the sewers Pherey, Aynad and Mantirandubelle all felt the pain of Joane being murdered and the piece of Yotia's avatar in her being destroyed. Fleeing Emeron The group rendezvoused with the rest of the Joined of Yotia, as well as Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark and Klaron Shatterstone in the Hemlock Tops Forest. The Crown had organized raids on all of them, as well as Sumnim and the Great White Wizard Dillman, based on Joane's information. Thankfully none had been captured and Chickwood was able to save the rest of the Joined of Yotia. The Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts left Emeron with Trista, who had arranged sanctuary for them in the Dwarven Mountains. In the Thorgain Kingdom Pherey, along with the rest of the Joined of Yotia and the Penderghasts were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. Aynad still detested the forced confinement, but contented herself with the improved quality of alcohol. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia assisted with. The assailants turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City. The investigation revealed the true culprit: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the culprit manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Appearance and Abilities Pherey is tall (for a halfling) and willowy, with blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She wears half-plate armor and wields a short sword and wooden shield. She is a competent rider and is skilled in combat with a variety of weapons, though she prefers the short sword and the sling. She also carries a trio of wooden stakes, which she is saving for the vampire that killed Griffo once she finds it. Pherey's connection to Yotia grants her access to a minor augury power as well as the ability to grant a combat magical boon to herself and/or her allies. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs